The Grad Student Conumdrum
by XX4aXX
Summary: This story takes place just after Episode 2.6, when grad student Kathy O'Brian visits Sheldon.


A/N: So this story takes off from right at the end of Episode 2.6, when Kathy O'Brian asks Sheldon if she can buy him Pizza. So this first chapter tells you what happened on their first "date." Please review it makes me happy.

**Disclaimer; I own none of these characters, just love them.**

* * *

><p>"I know where you live." Kathy O'Brian stepped away from the table, a huge smile on her face and her stomach full of butterflies, she couldn't believe it, she has a date with Dr Sheldon Cooper. Ok maybe he doesn't know they have a date, but she is going to count it as a date, and what's more Heather Dunbar it going to hear all about this.<p>

"You have a date with Dr Cooper?" Heather squealed in wild excitement. Heather was Kathy's best friend, she was what you would call a plain girl and had never been kissed in her life. Heather lived her social life vicariously through Kathy's. "Did he ask you?"

Kathy could have lied, it would have been a much better story, but even Heather wouldn't believe her "No, I asked him. So tonight he and I will be sharing pizza at his house."

"He lives with that other doctor doesn't he?" Heather asked. "I bet he will be there too."

Kathy shook her head violently, "No, he won't." she really had no way of knowing that, but the story needs to be, just her and Dr Cooper alone.

"Oh you lucky girl, he is so dreamy." Heather grabbed a hold of Kathy's hands. "So glad he ditched Ramona."

Kathy grabbed her books and headed out into the hallway, she had things to prepare, no time for study tonight.

When Ramona Nowitzki beat a path to Dr Cooper's door earlier in the year Kathy was devastated. Ramona was happy to tell all the other students that she and Dr Cooper had a meeting of the minds. "Well Ramona, I don't want Dr Cooper for his mind." Kathy said to the empty campus hallway.

Kathy was a bright and ambitious physics student, she wanted nothing more then to earn her own PhD in Theoretical Physics, and then to burst out into the world. She had had a couple of flings with fellow students, but nothing at all serious, she wasn't ready to fall in love, she had plans.

That was until the day Dr Sheldon Cooper stepped to the podium and introduced himself. Kathy couldn't tell you one word he said that day, nor any of the other times that he had taken lectures she had attended. Kathy and Heather cannot believe that 95% of the students hate it when Dr Sheldon Cooper give the lectures, but Kathy is fan Number 1 and proud of it.

Kathy made her way to Apartment 4A, 2311 N Los Robles Ave, with the pizza and soft drinks. When Leonard answered the door Kathy was a little upset, but was glad when he told her that he was just on his way out, before he left he called out to Sheldon.

As Sheldon walked into the living room he greeted Kathy with a warm smile and a hearty hello. He got two plates, two glasses, knifes, forks and several napkins and brought them over to the coffee table. He sat down and invited Kathy to join him, she sat in the armchair to his left. After Sheldon explained to Kathy the history of Pizza and it's origins, they ate the pizza mostly in silence.

Kathy was dumbstruck and really couldn't believe that she was in his house, eating dinner with him, just the two of them. Heaven!

After discussing his latest findings and showing Kathy what he was currently researching Sheldon declared his intention to turn in for the night and told Kathy that it was time for her to leave. Kathy stood up and walked over to the door, she half expected Sheldon to walk to the door with her, but he just continued to return his DVD to the case and place them away, with just a quick "Goodnight Kathy."

"Goodnight Dr Cooper." She stood there waiting for him to come over, surely he was going to at least peck her on the cheek. But no he continued to tidy up. Kathy decided to take the lead, and walked up to him. He stood up and looked at her. "Is there something you've forgotten?" he asked.

She looked at him, at his beautiful blue eyes, at his mouth that she so wanted to kiss, he smelt clean, a mixture of soap and talc. Kathy stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips quickly, then scurried away before he had a chance to say anything.


End file.
